Fairytale Detective
The Fairytale Detective is the main protagonist of the game series and the role given to the player in each of the main Dark Parables games. Appearance & Personality The Detective is female (as recounted in the Sleeping Beauty novel), but has no known appearance. All we ever see of her is a pair of hands, which are usually gloved. The Fairytale Detective seems to have nice taste in gloves, so at least she has that going for her. She also seems to have a fondness for both leather jackets as well as the color red or a similar red-brown, seeing as many of her seen jackets were colored as such. Examples being her fur-trimmed jacket in Rise of the Snow Queen, or especially the jacket she wore in the Final Cinderella. Her apparel tends to change depending on her location in the world and the sort of place she's in; examples include the warm fur-trimmed coat she wore in Snow White's icy mountain lands, or the somewhat fancy looking gold-trimmed red brocade/silken jacket she wore in Godmother Amelia's elaborate mansion grounds. Since many places she's worked in have tended to have moderate/temperate climates, the Detective's jackets, when seen, usually appear to be simple leather ones. The Fairytale Detective is described as being brave, intelligent and persistent. Once assigned to a case, she does not rest until she sees it through to the end. It's also fair to say that she has an incredible amount of good luck, seeing as she has managed to survive a lot of really messed up things. It might also be possible to say that the Detective has some amount of resilience or willpower against magic, as many times she has managed to fight through or overcome enchantments. And of course, she has one very useful tool at all times - her amazing wit. History The Fairytale Detective started out as a top detective in an agency that was open to paranormal activity. It seems that after the success of her adventure rescuing Briar Rose, the detective began specializing in cases involving fairy tales. She is quite skilled in detective work and seems to have quite a reputation among those who reside in magical realms. The Detective has made many friends throughout the magical realm. She tends to be recognized by the people she meets there, either by reputation or from previous interactions. People she has helped in the past have a tendency to show up on future cases in order to lend a hand. As far as we know, she's saved the world at least ten times now, so that probably speaks for itself. Quotes * "A spider won't stop me from this investigation, no matter how big it is." * "Unbelievable! I just transformed this frog into a pig." * "Why is there a castle floating in the sky?" * "I've never been one to simply accept 'fate'." * "...Is that a hand from the grave?" * "The mind boggles..." * "This appears to be the onset of a vile plan." * "What twisted mind could come up with this plan?" * "That's one less creature to worry about." * "Am I dreaming, or was that a real mermaid?" * "I'd rather not become someone's dinner." * "Somehow, you never get used to these kinds of encounters." * "I'm a detective, not a pharmacist!" * "I'll have to fight magic with magic." * "Life finds a way, but a helping hand doesn't hurt." * "No, I won't let that future come to pass!" * "A raven is a bad omen." * "Well, I'll be darned! That's a strange way to unlock a door." * "She might be convinced by that story, but I'm not." * "Someone is playing with people, as if life was just a game." * "I didn't expect this when I started my mission." * "I never imagined I'd enter a king's tomb. Dust to dust, as they say." * "The responsibility is enormous, but I am up to the task." * "Magic can only be undone with magic." * "Sometimes, what you're looking for is right there in front of you." Gallery Briefings= detective - briar.jpg|Curse of Briar Rose Detective exiled.jpg|The Exiled Prince Rise detective.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen Riding detective.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters Final detective.jpg|The Final Cinderella Detective ballad.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel detective lm.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Detective-journal-qos.jpg|Queen of Sands Detective-hands-gold.jpg|Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Detective.jpg|Swan Princess and the Dire Tree |-|Other Glimpses= detective falls.jpg|Falling into James's Trap (TEP) rise blueprint.jpg|Overlooking Blueprints (RotSQ) Mist wolves detective.jpg|Attacked by a Mist Wolf (TRRHS) detective falling.jpg|Falling from the Cliff (TRRHS) final detective gate.jpg|Pushing Open the Gate (TFC) detective slipper.jpg|Handing Over the Glass Slipper (TFC) detective passes out.jpg|Passing Out (TFC) Pinocchio detective reach.jpg|Reaching for Pinocchio (TFC) detective uses wand.jpg|Using the Magic Glass Wand (TFC) right in the face.jpg|Taking Out Geppetto (TFC) hit by debris.jpg|Hit by Debris (JatSK) detective blown away.jpg|Blown Out of the Tower (JatSK) detective climb jack.jpg|Climbing the Beanstalk (JatSK) Detective helps kai.jpg|Helping Kai (BoR) detective shoes.jpg|The Detective's Shoes (BoR) detective water monster.jpg|Helping Ross Red (BoR) detective plant monster.jpg|Grabbed by a Plant Monster (BoR) Rapunzel mirror.jpg|Using the Mirror (BoR) Eel eats pinocchio.jpg|Watching Pinocchio Get Eaten Alive (TLMatPT) detective-uses-sand.jpg|Using Golden Sand (QoS) detective-comes-to.jpg|Coming To (QoS) Detective-washed-away.jpg|Swept Out of the Cave (QoS) detective-falling-waterfall.jpg|Tumbling Down the Waterfall (QoS) Detective-holds-prism.jpg|Holding the Prism of Dreams (QoS) detective-holds-artifact.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) detective-catches-branch.jpg|Hanging on a Branch (GatFS) gfs-det-hole.jpg|Reaching for the Rope (GatFS) gfs-artifact-hand.jpg|Holding the Artifact (GatFS) gfs-det-holds-axe.jpg|Holding Jack's Axe Handle (GatFS) gfs-detective-rope-swing.jpg|Preparing to Swing (GatFS) gfs-detective-fixed-axe.jpg|Fixing Jack's Golden Axe (GatFS) jack-tackles-detective.jpg|Tackled by Jack (GatFS) gold-detective-thrown-out.jpg|Thrown out of the Keep (GatFS) detective-opens-eyes-barsia.jpg|Opening Eyes Outside the Keep (GatFS) gfs-detective-keys.jpg|Keys to the Castle (GatFS) gfs-detective-labyrinth-key.jpg|Holding the Labyrinth Key (GatFS) Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|Holding the Craftsman's Trinket (GatFS) gfs-craftsman-trinket-charge.jpg|Using the Trinket (GatFS) SP&DT_Fairytale_Detective_Desmond_McBride_Silhouettes.jpg|Riding Silhouette (SP & DT) Spb-swan-talisman-black.png|Holding the Black Swan Talisman (SP&tDT) Spb-black-swan-talisman.png|Using the Talisman (SP&tDT) SP&DT_Checking_Recipe.jpg|Checking Recipe (SP&DT) SP&DT_Summoning_Flow.jpg|Summoning Flow (SP&DT) |-|Items= gfs-det-chest.jpg|The Detective's Chest (GatFS) gfs-det-chest-big.jpg|The Detective's Chest, Close Up (GatFS) gfs-det-trunk-inside.jpg|Contents of Detective's Trunk (GatFS) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Unnamed People Category:Theory Category:Fabled Legends